


Double Wishes

by momiji_neyuki



Series: May Death Never Stop You [2]
Category: My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Accidents, Alternate Universe - Shinigami, Coma, First Time, Guilt, Jealousy, Love Confessions, M/M, Memory Magic, New Beginnings, Regret, Reunions, Self-Sacrifice, death au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 03:40:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12099915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momiji_neyuki/pseuds/momiji_neyuki
Summary: ”Maybe I should have thrown in more than a penny with that many wishes.”Frank chuckled as he watched the water cascade down.”I always said the amount doesn’t matter, just the weight of the wish.”Frank looked up at the voice that spoke. A face that he had not seen since his junior high days greeted him”Gerard?””Hello Frankie, welcome back to NY.”





	Double Wishes

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So this is the second part of the [May Death Never Stop You](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11734602) series. I mentioned in the notes of the last one that I was toying with the idea of making it linear with different characters in the same universe or just Frerard. Well as you can see I went with the Frerard. Just too much on my plate to keep so many characters straight right now. AnyWay, I am happy how this turned out and I hope you guys will too! ^-^
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

_”Almost done Gee?”_

_”Yeah, last book and…done!”_

_Gerard grabbed his coat and lifted the latch to unlock the flip top of the desk. Mikey hopped over the desk itself. Gerard giggled._

_”What, I like getting out quickly and this is faster than the flip top.”_

_”Whatever Mikes.”_

_They made it to the front door turning off all the lights. It was raining and the normally light sky was showing a dark and dreary afternoon._

_”Ugh, I hate the rain.”_

_”I don’t mind it, it makes the flowers bloom.”_

_Gerard brushed by the lilies that grew in the long potted planted on either side of the entrance. He had always been fascinated at how white they were compared to the tones of the building._

_”Geeze Gee, do you have to see the good in everything?”_

_”I guess.”_

_Mikey turned to Gerard as he closed the door to the library._

_”I bet I know something you can’t see good in.”_

_”Oh, and what’s that?”_

_Gerard carefully locked the heavy wooden door._

_”The fact that I like Frankie. NO, I love Frankie.”_

_Gerard stopped and turned to his little brother. He had on his signature smirk and pushed his glasses up from the end of his nose. They were streaked by the rain, that was coming down harder now._

_”W-What?”_

_”Yup, and I told him and kissed him.”_

_”When?”_

_”After you told me that you didn’t like him.”_

_”I said that?”_

_”Sure, don’t you remember? We were having lunch in the back room and I asked you, and you said no.”_

_”I did, didn’t I?”_

_”Yup, so the next day at school I left a note in his locker to meet me after class and when he did I told him.”_

_”A-And that’s when you kissed him?”_

_”Yup, and he is a great kisser.”_

_Mikey turned back to the street. He didn’t see Gerard’s clenched fist._

_”We are going to the movies this weekend.”_

_Mikey spun in the rain looking up letting it hit his face._

_”So everything worked out. I have a boyfriend now and you don’t.”_

_Mikey headed to the top of the stairs._

_”Come on Gee, let’s get home, you can help me pick out what I’m gonna wear for the date.”_

_Mikey started down the stairs. Gerard moved from the door after him. He moved down the stairs behind Mikey._

_”Mikey.”_

_”Yeah?”_

_Gerard touched Mikey’s back…and then pushed him._

_***Time Stamp: Six Years Later***_

Frank was looking at the subway map.

”Man, this thing got even more confusing while I was away.”

He scratched his head tracing the colored lines with his finger to find what train he had to get on to get to his grandmother’s apartment. Finally he found it. He ran to the right entrance and just made the train. He hopped off at the right stop and then climbed out from the underground. He saw a bus stop are and had a seat while he waited for the next bus.

*

*

*

”What the fuck man, when is this thing coming?”

”This bus is more irregular than the other ones.”

Frank looked up and saw a young man in a suit. He looked to be a few years older than him.

”Oh, man, I didn’t know, it’s been a while since I was last here.”

”You’re Frank Iero right?”

”Yeah, do I know you? Are you friends with my grandmother?”

”No, just have a good memory. If you go through the park, you can get the bus there.”

”Thanks.”

Frank shouldered his backpack and stood up. He went to say something else to the young man, but he was gone. Frank shrugged and started heading to the park entrance.

*

*

*

”I forgot how beautiful it was here.”

Frank hadn’t been back to Central Park in a few years. As a kid he was fascinated by the skaters and then men playing chess with more concentration than he ever used at school. They were all still there too. He walked till he passed the fountain. He stopped to toss a penny in and make a wish. He wished for a good grade on is final exam and that the college he wanted to get into accepted him. He wished to be a better guitar player and one day be in a band.

”Maybe I should have thrown in more than a penny with that many wishes.”

Frank chuckled as he watched the water cascade down.

”I always said the amount doesn’t matter, just the weight of the wish.”

Frank looked up at the voice that spoke. A face that he had not seen since his junior high days greeted him

”Gerard?”

”Hello Frankie, welcome back to NY.”

*

*

*

Frank sat with the older shy boy on the fountain and they talked about their past. Gerard was one grade above him, but they were still best friends. He didn’t look much different either. Soft black hair that hid his expressive eyes. A pixie nose that never looked down on anyone. He was always a bit on the chubby side, but it suited him and gave him soft curves. Frank always liked the way Gerard looked. They talked till almost sunset when Frank realised the time.

”Shit, my grandmother is going to be pissed.”

”It’s okay Frankie.”

”Hey, can I see you tomorrow?”

”Sure, you can meet me at the library.”

”You still work there huh?”

”Yeah, but I get paid now.”

Gerard giggled and Frank chuckled.

”Alright Gee, I’ll see you tomorrow then.”

”Bye Frankie.”

Frank got up and left for the bus stop. Finally it arrived. He texted his grandmother and let her know what happened. She was a bit worried, but understood. As he looked out the window as the city came alive for the night he thought about his childhood with Gerard, but something was missing.

”Mikey.”

Gerard younger brother. He was Frank’s age and they were in classes together. Mikey was different than Gerard. He was taller and skinnier, more bones and sharp angles than the curves and softness of his older brother. Mikey was often defending Gerard against bullies that picked on him. It was a bit of a shock at first, but Frank got used to it. Mikey was outspoken and blunt. He didn’t mince words at all. When Mikey wanted something he took it. Very much the opposite of this quiet older brother. Frank wondered why Gerard didn’t mention him.

”I’ll ask tomorrow.”

*

*

*

”Hey Gee.”

”Hey Frankie, have a seat, I’m just finishing these books and then I can take a break.”

Frank sat and watched as Gerard logged the returned books into the computer and then placed them on a cart to be shelved.

”All done.”

”Great!”

Gerard led Frank to the back of the large building where there was a break room. They walked in and Frank saw vending machines, a coffee makers, a table with chairs, and a water cooler.

”Wow, did this place always look like this?”

”Sure, but as a volunteer I couldn’t go back here. This was only for real employees.”

”Oh yeah, I remember. We made plans to hide till the place was closed and then we were going to camp out in here and hack the vending machines to get some snacks.”

”You were so excited to try that lock pick set you got in the mail”

”Yeah and Mikey was laughing at me.”

Gerard froze.

”Yeah.”

”Where is Mikey anyway, does he still work here too?”

”No.”

”Oh, too bad, I wanted to say hi.”

”You like Mikey right?”

”Huh? Oh sure, I like him, I like you too Gee.”

”Thanks, I like you too Frankie.”

After that the subject was changed and they talked about their present life. Frank told Gerard about finishing his classes at community and hopefully getting into the university of his choice.

”You were always super smart Frankie, I know you will get in.”

”I just hope my grades are good enough.”

”They will be, I have faith in you.”

”Thanks Gee.”

They talked till break was over and then Frank hung around till Gerard got off.

”So how is your grandmother?”

”She is good, I’m glad I came to visit though, cause if I do get into the university, I will be gone for a while.”

”Yeah, Chicago isn’t exactly a subway trip from here huh?”

”Yeah.”

”Frankie…can you meet me here tomorrow?”

”Sure, when?”

”Tomorrow night…after we close.”

”Is that alright?”

”Yeah, I want to tell you something.”

”You can’t tell me now?”

”No, it has to be tomorrow night.”

”Alright Gee, I’ll be here.”

”Bye Frankie.”

Frank watched Gerard leave down the long stair case. He wondered what was so important, but couldn’t be said right now. He stopped into his favourite pizza shop on the way back to his grandmothers.

*

*

*

”What a nice surprise Frankie.”

”Well I can’t get good pizza in Chicago, so I might as well live it up while I can.”

The older woman laughed and pulled out two plates and two glasses. She filled them with lemonade and set them on the table. Frank plated two piece of pizza and they sat down to eat.

”Grandma, do you remember the Ways?”

”Of course, you were joined at the hip with their children.”

”Yeah. I ran into the older one, Gerard? He works at the library.”

”Still, I am surprised. Well I guess it reminds him of better times.”

”Better times?”

”Yes, with his brother.”

”Mikey?”

”Yes honey, don’t you remember? Oh, you moved shorty after so perhaps you have forgotten.”

”Forgotten what?”

”Michael’s accident.”

”Accident?”

Frank jogged his memory for any indication of the event, but came up blank.

”Yes, the poor dear slipped on the library stairs and fell. He has been in a coma since then.”

”Wow, I…I guess I was pretty young, but…”

”You probably blocked it out.”

”How was Gee?”

”He was pretty numb. After you moved, he stopped going to school. He just couldn’t handle it. He just stayed in the library all day. I guess eventually he was allowed to work there. Probably started out as pity, but now it is just a job I suppose.”

Frank was trying to process all his grandmother said. After dinner he showered and got ready for bed. He pulled out his phone to charge it and saw he had a message. 

*Frankie, can you meet me tonight instead?*

Frank looked at the clock, it was only a half an hour after he got this text. He thought about it and after the conversation he had with his grandmother decided he could get more answers.

*Sure, let me get dressed.*

While Frank was getting dressed eh got a text back.

*Thanks.*

Frank grabbed his phone and wallet and pushed them in his pocket. His grandmother was already asleep so he left quietly. It was a bit scary catching the bus at this time, but the guy from when he first arrived in NY was there and they made small talk till his stop. Frank headed up the stairs. When he reached the door it opened. Gerard stood there with his dark hair and small smile.

”Hi Frankie.”

”Hey.”

He walked in and noted that things looked different at night. The running lights were on instead of the large overhead ones. Gerard took Frank’s hand and led him into the back where the break room was. Frank saw the table was pushed aside and a twin blow up mattress was there.

”Are we sleeping here?”

”I thought it would be fun since we couldn’t do it all those years ago. You can try and pick the lock on the vending machine again.”

”Yeah and this time Mikey isn’t here to ruin it.”

Gerard stilled and looked at Frank.

”You remembered.”

”Yeah, I was excited to try the set and when it didn’t work and I kept trying Mikey got mad and smacked it out of my hand.”

_”You’re so stupid Frankie! It was a lie, a trick to get your money!”_

_”No, it will work I know it!”_

_”Mikey, let him try again.”_

_”Shut up Gee, you guys are both crazy.”_

_Mikey got up and bent the metal pieces in half._

_”There, try with that.”_

_He then laughed and pulled a bag of chips out of his backpack and didn’t share it with either of them._

”I was so upset about it.”

”I know, I tried to give you money for it, but you said no.”

”Yeah, I felt bad that you thought you had to pay for Mikey’s cruelty.”

”He shouldn’t have done it.”

”It’s okay Gee, I got a better one.”

Frank produced the lock pick and in less than a minute had opening the vending machine. Gerard laughed.

”I had the key this time if it didn’t work.”

They helped themselves to some snacks and then carefully closed the machine door. They ate their snacks and talked a bit more and then cuddled on the mattress.

”This is nice.”

”Yeah, It is.”

”Frankie?”

”Yes Gee?”

”Do you like me?”

”Yes I do very much.”

”I love you Frankie.”

Frank was spooned up behind Gerard. He gently turned his face so their eyes met.

”You love me?”

”Yes Frankie, I always have.”

”Gee.”

Frank leaned over and kissed him. Gerard turned his body into Frank and he was holding him and pressing into the kiss more. Soon clothing was discarded and they were naked pressed against each other, panting in each other’s mouths.

”Frankie…”

”Yeah baby?”

”Take me, please.”

”I love you Gee.”

It was better that Frank ever thought it could be. They went slow and gentle at first. Frank had a feeling it was Gerard’s first time. Soon the pace increased and there were murmurs of obscenities and low growls. Gerard went from being under Frank to riding him preening with Frank’s words of how beautiful he looked. Frank left marks on Gerard’s hips and neck throughout the time they were connected like this. Finally Frank came and Gerard collapsed from his own orgasm. They lay together panting and kissing, holding each other tight.

”Frankie.”

”Yeah baby?”

”I killed Mikey.”

Frank pushed up a little and looked down at the older boy brushing his hair out of his face.

”What do you mean baby; my grandma said that he is in a coma.”

”Yes, but he is there cause of me.”

Tears started to form on the sides of Gerard’s face.

”Talk to me, what happened.”

”He said he loved you. He said he kissed you. He said it didn’t matter cause I didn’t like you…but I did.”

Frank just let Gerard keep talking.

”Mikey was always stronger than me, better than me. He could admit his feelings and tell people what was on his mind and in his heart. He was fearless.”

Gerard stare was vacant. Frank knew he couldn’t see him anymore.

”He didn’t know that I _did_ like you. That I loved you. When he told me you two had a date…I snapped. I don’t know what it was, but I hated Mikey at that moment. I hated that he found happiness and love and I would have to watch him with the boy I love after that. I…I pushed him. I pushed him down the stairs at the front of the library. I watched him fall in the pouring rain and land at the bottom. He looked like a broken doll just lying there. I ran down screaming his name. Blood was seeping out from under his body. I cursed, I screamed, I yelled. Someone saw us and called 911. The ambulance arrived. They said I was in shock, but I knew the truth. I tried to kill him to take away his happiness.”

”Gee…I’m sure you didn’t…”

”But it’s okay now.”

”It is?”

”Yes, cause you are here and you love me and everything will be alright again.”

”I do love you Gee, but why?”

”I saved Mikey. With your help I saved him.”

”What did I do?”

”Granted my last wish.”

”Gee?”

Gerard’s body started to glow.

”Gee, what’s happening?”

”I’m leaving now. I’m leaving and Mikey is coming back.”

”No! No Gerard, you can’t! I love you!”

Frank scooped Gerard into his arms. He felt light and lifeless. Gerard lifted a glowing hand to touch Frank’s face and caress it softly.

”I love you too Frankie. See you later.”

Frank watched as Gerard’s body slowly disappeared till there was nothing in his arms.

”GERARD!”

”He’s gone.”

Frank turned and saw the man from the bus.

”YOU! WHAT DID YOU DO?!”

”Only what he asked.”

”AND WHAT WAS THAT?!”

”To give back his brother’s life and to make love to you.”

”He wanted to…”

”You were very important to him. Even when I told him that he would have to give up his life to bring his brother back, he said he would not go till his second wish came true. That happened tonight.”

”So he is truly gone now?”

”Yes, I am sorry for your loss.”

”Who are you?”

”I am Brendon. It means Prince which is fitting cause I am the Prince of the Shinigami.”

”I see.”

”I will see you when your time has come as well.”

Brendon bowed and left. Frank looked around at what was left. He cleaned up the mess and put everything back where it belonged. Then he got dressed and left.

* * *

”It’s a miracle!”

”Six years!”

”Does he remember anything?”

”He has full memory before the accident.”

”His brother will be so happy!”

”Who?”

”His mother, I’m going to call her right now!”

”Of course.”

Donald pulled out his phone to let his wife now that their only child had woken up after being in a coma for six long years.

*

*

*

Over the next few days, Frank realized that he was the only one that knew who Gerard was. Whatever power Brendon had, he had erased Gerard’s existence from everyone’s memory accept his. Frank was packing up to head back to school. He kissed his grandmother and headed to the bus stop. He was going to ride the bus to the subway, but deiced to get off early. He went to the Library. It was closed cause it was early, but he saw the white lilies that were growing outside still. He picked one and smelled it. He smiled cause it was a good memory of Gerard. He never wanted to forget him.

”You won’t you know. You are the only one that gets to keep him.”

Frank turned to Brendon.

”Thank you for that.”

”You should get going now.”

”Yes.”

Frank headed down the stairs of the library with the flower in his hand. A young man was walking up as he descended. Frank was at the bottom and the other at the top when they both turned.

”Hey Mikey, welcome back.”

”Thanks Frankie, nice to see you.”

Frank kept walking. He walked through the park and stopped at the fountain. He tossed a penny in and made a wish. Then he kept going toward his destination.

”That was nice of you Bren.”

”I figured I owed him that much.”

”So what’s next?”

Brendon looked down at the young Shinigami.

”Well Ryan, how about we get something to eat.”

”Roast corn?”

”Sure, roast corn.”

Ryan took Brendon’s hand and they flew into the air where they winked out of sight.

**Author's Note:**

> For updates, cover art, questions, and just general choas you can follow me @momijineyuki on Twitter! ^-^


End file.
